Lazy Crazy Baby Chinese Translation
by Pupillae aka Ulyssia
Summary: Chinese Translation of daylight shadow's "Lazy Crazy Baby": Harry lost his memories, how is he going to cope with the fact that Draco is his lover?; in GB Chinese


A/N: This is the Chinese Tranlation of daylight shadow's "Lazy Crazy Baby". Thank her for giving me permission^^  
  
¡¾·­Òë¡¿Lazy Crazy Baby  
  
Ô­×÷£ºdaylight shadow (daylight_shadow@yahoo.com)  
  
Á´½Ó£ºhttp://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=316494  
  
Åä¶Ô£ºHarry/Draco  
  
=======================================================  
  
Ê®¶þÔÂ³õµÄÒ»³¡¿ýµØÆæÇòÈüÖÐ£¬ÎÒ´Ó·ÉÌìÉ¨ÖãÉÏµøÁËÏÂÀ´£¬×²ÉËÁËÍ·£¬Òò¶øÊ§È¥ÁËÒ»²¿·Ö¼ÇÒä¡£  
  
ÄÇÎ»ÅÖÅÖµÄ´ó·òPoppyËµÎÒ¿ÉÒÔ»Ø¼ÒÁË¡£ËýËµÄÜ×öµÄ¶¼×öÁË£¬ÎÒÉíÉÏµÄÉËÒÑ¾­ÑøºÃ£¬¼ÇÒäÒ²»áÔÚÒ»¸öÐÇÆÚÄÚ»Ö¸´¡£ÎÒÎÊËý£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´²»ÄÜÏóÖÎÓú¹ÇÕÛÄÇÑù£¬»Ó»ÓÄ§ÕÈ¾Í°ÑÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒäÒ²ÐÞ¸´ºÃ¡£  
  
ËýºÁ²»Í¨ÈÚµØ»Ø´ð£¬¼ÇÒäÊÇºÜÎ¢ÃîµÄ¶«Î÷£¬¼ÈÈ»ÎÒÖ»ÊÇÊ§È¥ÁËÆäÖÐµÄÒ»²¿·Ö£¬ËýÏ£ÍûÎÒ»¹ÊÇÏÈµÈÒ»¸öÐÇÆÚÔÙËµ  
  
ÎÒ»¹¼ÇµÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÃû×ÖÊÇHarry Potter£¬ÄÇ¸öºÕºÕÓÐÃûµÄÆæ¼£ÄÐº¢¡£´ËÍâÎÒ»¹¼ÇµÃ×Ô¼ºÓÐÁ½¸öÃû½ÐRonºÍHermioneµÄÅóÓÑ£¬ËûÁ©Ò»½øÀ´ÎÒ¾Í½«ËûÃÇµÄÃû×ÖºÍ³¤Ïà¶ÔÁËÆðÀ´¡£PoppyÌ«Ì«²»½¨ÒéÎÒÃÇÊ¹ÓÃ·ÉÂ··Û»òÊÇ·ÉÌìÉ¨Öã£¬ÕâÒ»µãÎÒºÜ¸Ð¼¤£¬ÎÒ²»¸Ò¿Ï¶¨×Ô¼ºÊÇ·ñ»¹¼ÇµÃÔõÃ´·É¡£  
  
»Ø¼ÒµÄÂ·ÉÏ£¬RonºÍHermione½«ÎÒµÄÉúÆ½´óÊÂÒ»¼þ½ÓÒ»¼þµØ¹à½øÎÒÄÔ×ÓÀï£ºÎÒÒ»³öÉú¾Í³ÉÁËÓ¢ÐÛ£»ÔÚÑ§Ð£ÀïÒ²ÈÔÈ»ÊÇÓ¢ÐÛ£»ÆßÄê¼¶Ê±ÎÒÉ±ËÀÁË²»¿ÉÒ»ÊÀµÄ·üµØÄ§£¬ÏÖÔÚÔò³ÉÁËÖ°Òµ¿ýµØÆæÇòÊÖ£¬²¢ºÍÄ³ÈË×¡ÔÚÒ»Æð¡£  
  
¿ÉËûÃÇ²»Ô¸¸æËßÎÒÄÇ¸öÓëÎÒÍ¬×¡µÄÄ³ÈËÊÇË­£¬Ò²Ã»Ìáµ½ÎÒºÍÄÇÈËµÄ¹ØÏµ¡£µ±ÎÒÎÊµ½ËûÃÇÊ±£¬Hermione°Ñ×ìÃò³ÉÁË±¡±¡µÄÒ»ÌõÏß£¬RonÔòÔÚÅÔ±ß²»°²µØõßõßÕâÀï¶¯¶¯ÄÇÀï¡£  
  
ÎÒ¾ö¶¨»¹ÊÇÏÈ°ÑÕâÊÂ·Åµ½Ò»±ß£¬·´Õý³ÙÔçÒ²»áÖªµÀµÄ£¬¶Ô²»¶Ô£¿  
  
=======   
  
ÔÚÎÒµÄ¹«Ô¢Íâ£¬RonºÍHermioneÍñÑÔÐ»¾øÁË½øÎÝ×ø×øµÄÑûÇë¡£ÎÒÄÜ¾õ²ìµ½£¬ËûÃÇ²¢²»ÏëÅÔ¹ÛÎÒÓëÊÒÓÑµÄÖØ·ê£¬µ«¾ÍÊÇÏë²»³öÀíÓÉ¡£ÎÒÒ²²»¼±×ÅÎÊÊ²Ã´¾¿¾¹£¬Ö»ÊÇËÊËÊ¼çËµÒÔºóÔÙÈ¥ÕÒËûÃÇ¡£ËûÁ©Á¢¿Ì¾ÍÏòÎÒµÀ±ð£¬ËÙ¶È¿ìµÃ¶àÉÙÁîÎÒÓÐÐ©²»ÔÃ¡£  
  
=======   
  
½øÃÅÊ±Í»È»Ò»ÕóÃ»À´ÓÉ½¹ÂÇ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´»áÕâÑù£¿ÎÒÒ²²»Ã÷°×£¬ÎÒ²¢Ã»ÅÎ×Å¼ûµ½Ê²Ã´ÈË£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿  
  
"Ã»Ïëµ½PomfreyÌ«Ì«ÕâÃ´¿ì¾Í·ÅÄã»Ø¼ÒÁË¡£"ÐÝÏ¢ÊÒÄÇ±ß´«À´Ò»¸ö¼ÈÊìÏ¤ÓÖÄ°ÉúµÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
ÑÛÇ°µÄÄÐ×ÓÆ¯ÁÁµÃÁîÎÒÒ»´ô¡£Ëûµ­½ðµÄÍ··¢ÈçÃàÃÜµÄ²¬Ë¿£¬Òø»ÒµÄË«Í«¼¸ºõÊÇÁ¢¿Ì¾Í¾Û½¹ÔÚÎÒµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬¸ß¸ßµÄÈ§¹ÇÏÂµ¥±¡µÄË«´½¸üÊÇÄÇÖÖÈÃÈËÈÌ²»×¡ÒªÒ»¿ÚÎÇÏÂµÄÈáÄÛ¡£  
  
Ò»¸öÃû×ÖÐý¼´×êÈëÎÒµÄ´óÄÔ£ºMalfoy¡£  
  
"ÔõÃ´ÁË£¿Harry£¿"  
  
ÎÒ»¹ÊÇÃ»Ëµ»°¡£ÎÒÎÞ·¨È·¶¨ËûµÄÉí·Ý£¬¿É³öÓÚÄ³Ð©×Ô¼ºÒ²Ëµ²»ÇåµÄÀíÓÉ£¬ÎÒÓÖ²»Ô¸ËµÎÒ¼Ç²»µÃËûÁË¡£  
  
"Harry£¿"Ëûõ¾ÆðµÄË«Ã¼ÈÃÎÒ½û²»×¡ÏëÎÇÈ¥ÄÇÃ¼ÐÄµÄÉî½á¡£  
  
"àÅ¡­¡­"ÎÒÖÕÓÚ¿ª¿ÚÁË£¬"ÄãÊÇMalfoy£¬¶Ô°É£¿"  
  
"Ì«ÓÐÈ¤ÁË£¬ËãÊÇÔÚ¿ªÍæÐ¦£¿"ËûµÄË«Í«À§»óµØÊÕ½ô¡£  
  
"²»ÊÇµÄ£¬ÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¶ªµôÁËÒ»Ð©¼ÇÒä¡£"Õâ»°¸ÕËµ³ö¿ÚÎÒ¾ÍÏëÊÕ»ØÁË¡£Ò»Ê±¼äËûÁ³ÉÏµÄ±íÇéÍêÈ«¿ÉÒÔ½Ì»áÎÒ'¿åµô'Á½¸ö×Ö¸ÃÔõÑùÐ´¡£Ò»µÀ±¡Ëª÷öµ­ÁËËûÒø»ÒÑÛíøÖÐËùÓÐµÄ¹â»ª¡£Èç¹ûÔçÁÏµ½»áÓÐÕâÑùµÄºó¹û£¬ÎÞÂÛÈçºÎÎÒ¶¼²»»áËµ³öÒ»¸ö×Ö¡£  
  
Ëû½ôºÏµÄË«È­ËÀËÀµÖÔÚÉí²à£¬ËÆºõÊÇ¼«Á¦µØÔÚÑ¹ÒÖ×Ô¼º´òÈËµÄ³å¶¯¡£Ææ¹ÖµÄÊÇ£¬ÎÒÐÄÀïºÜÇå³þ£¬ËûÄþ¿ÉÉËµ½×Ô¼º£¬Ò²¾ø²»»á´òÎÒ¡£  
  
=======   
  
ÉÔºóËûËµµ½ËûµÄÃû×ÖÊÇDraco Malfoy£¬ÎÒºÜ¸ßÐË£¬ÖÁÉÙÎÒÕýÈ·µØËµ³öÁËÆäÖÐµÄÒ»²¿·Ö¡£²»¹ýÕâµãÐ¡Ð¡µÄ¿íÎ¿²¢Ã»ÐÒ´æ¶à¾Ã£¬Ëû¸É°Í°ÍµØËµ£¬¹ýÈ¥ÎÒÍ¨³£Ö»»á³ÆºôËûDraco¡£  
  
Ëû»¹ËµÎÒÓ¦¸ÃºÍËûÒ»Æð¶É¹ýÕâ¸öº®¼Ù£¬ÀíÓÉÊÇ£¬Ã»ÓÐËûµÄÅã°é£¬ÎÒµÄÊÀ½ç½«Ö»Ê£Ò»Æ¬ºÚ°µ¡£  
  
=======   
  
DracoÏÖÔÚÕýÔÚÎÒµÄ¹«Ô¢Àï£¬¶×ÔÚµØÉÏÍÐ×ÅÒ»ÊÖ³ÔµÄÔÚÎ¹ÄÇÖ»Ð¡ºÚÃ¨£¬ÓÐÒâË¼£¬Ëû²¢²»ÏóÊÇ¸öÏ²°®Ã¨µÄÈË¡£  
  
"Äã¾õµÃÎÒÃÇ¸Ã²»¸Ã¼ÌÐøÕâÖÖ--"ÎÒÔÚ´óÄÔÀïÅ¬Á¦ËÑÑ°×Å¸üÇ¡µ±µÄ±í´ï·½Ê½£¬È´Ò»ÎÞËù»ñ£¬"--¹ØÏµ£¿"  
  
ËûµÄÄ¿¹âÒÀÈ»Í£ÁôÔÚÐ¡Ã¨ÉíÉÏ£¬Ö±µ½ÄÇÐ¡¶¯Îï·¢³öÂú×ãµÄßäÎØ£¬²Å°ÑÊÓÏß×ªÏòÎÒµÄÒ»±ß£¬Õ¾ÆðÉíÀ´¡£  
  
"ÎÒÃ÷ÌìÔÙÀ´¡£"Ëû³åÎÒÎ¢Î¢Ò»ò¢Ê×£¬×ß³öÁË´óÃÅ¡£  
  
Draco×ßºó£¬ÎÒÏÝÈëÁË¿Ö»Å¡£  
  
ÏÔÈ»ËûÊÇÎÒµÄ°®ÈË£¬¶øÇÒÄ£ÑùÒ²µÄÈ·ËãµÃÉÏÓÕÈË£¬¿É¾ÍÊÇÓÐÊ²Ã´ÊÂ²»¶Ô¾¢¡£ÎÒµ½µ×ÔÚ¸ÉÊ²Ã´£¿ÎÒÂúÄÔ×Ó¶¼ÊÇËû£¬¸ÏÒ²¸Ï²»×ß£¬Ò»ÖÖÓë½¹×ÆÏà·ÂµÄÇéÐ÷Óú»ýÓúÉî£¬ÒÔÖÁ¼¤³öÎÒÐ¹·ßµÄÓûÍû¡£  
  
ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙÏëËûÁË£¬ËûÁîÎÒ»ëÉí²»×ÔÔÚ¡£  
  
=======   
  
Ëæºó¼¸ÌìÀïÎÒÃÇµÄÉú»îºÜ¿ì¹æÂÉÆðÀ´¡£DracoÃ¿ÌìÔçÉÏ¶¼»áÀ´ÕÒÎÒ£¬¶øÎÒ»á°ÑÔç²Í±¸ºÃ·ÅÔÚ×ÀÉÏµÈËû¡£Ö®ºóËû±ã»áÀëÈ¥£¬Ö±µ½ÏÂÎçÎåµã²Å»ØÀ´¡£ËûËµ°×ÌìÎÒÓ¦¸ÃºÍÅóÓÑÃÇÔÚÒ»Æð£¬µ½³ÇÀïËÄ´¦×ß×ß£¬Ò²ÐíÒ»×®ÍùÊÂ»òÊÇÒ»´¦¹ÊµØ¶¼¿ÉÄÜ»½ÐÑÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒä¡£  
  
HermioneºÍRonÃ¿ÌìÖÐÎçÅãÎÒ³Ô·¹¡£ËûÃÇ»á¶ÔÎÒËµÆðÐ©¹ýÈ¥µÄµãµÎÐ¡ÊÂ£¬ÎÒÏ²»¶Ê²Ã´¡¢²»Ï²»¶Ê²Ã´£¬»¹ÓÐÎÒºÍDracoµÄ½»Íù¡£HermionËµÎÒÒÔÇ°Á¬Ë®¶¼²»»áÉÕ£¬ËýÒò´Ë¶ÔÎÒ¾ÓÈ»ÄÜ×¼±¸Ôç·¹¶ø´ó¸Ð¾ªÑÈ¡£¶øµ±ÎÒËµµ½×Ô¼ºÃ¿Ìì¶¼¸øDraco×ö¼åµ°Ê±£¬Ëý¸üÊÇ³¹µ×¾ª´ôÁË--ºÜÏÔÈ»£¬DracoÌÖÑá¼¦µ°¡£ÓÐÈ¤µÄÊÇ£¬Ëû²»µ«´ÓÎ´Ìá¹ýÒ»¸ö×Ö£¬»¹Ã¿Ìì¶¼°Ñ×Ô¼ºÄÇ·Ý³ÔµÃÒ»µã²»Ê£¡£  
  
Í¬ÑùÆæ¹ÖµÄÊÇ£¬ËûµÄÃû×Ö»áÈç´ËºÁÎÞÖÏÉ¬µØ´ÓÎÒ×ìÀïÍÑ¿Ú¶ø³ö¡£  
  
µÚ¶þÌì¹ýºó£¬Draco¾ÍÔÙ²»ÎÊÎÒÊÇ·ñÒÑÏëÆðÍùÊÂ¡£ÎÒ²ÂËûÊÇÔÚº¦ÅÂ£¬²»¸ÒÈÃ×Ô¼º±§ÓÐ¹ý¸ßµÄÆÚÍû¡£  
  
Ò»ÐÇÆÚºó£¬ÎÒµÄ¼ÇÒäÒÀÈ»Ã»ÓÐË¿ºÁ¸´ËÕµÄ¼£Ïó¡£PomfreyÌ«Ì«ÊÔÓÃÁËÒ»µÀÖäÓï£¬µ«Ò²Ê§°ÜÁË¡£ËýÄÑ¹ýµØ¸æÖªÎÒ¿ÉÄÜ»áÒ»±²×Ó¶¼ÎÞ·¨»Ö¸´¼ÇÒä¡£ÎÒ±¾Ó¦¸Ðµ½·ßÅ­£¬¿ÉÎÒÖ»ÊÇ¼òµ¥µØÅÄÁËÅÄËýµÄ¼ç°ò£¬ËµÒ»ÇÐµ½Ê±¶¼»áºÃÆðÀ´µÄ¡£ÎÒÒÔÎªDraco´Ó´Ë±ã²»»áÔÙÀ´£¬¿ÉÊÂÇé²¢Î´ÈçÎÒËùÁÏ¡£  
  
¹ØÓÚDracoµÄÄ³Ð©ÊÂ»¹ÊÇ¶Ô²»ÉÏºÅ¡£RonºÍHermione¿ÚÖÐµÄDracoÊÇ¸öÀäÄ®£¬²ÐÈÌ¶øÓÖ°ÁÂýµÄ¼Ò»ï¡£¿ÉºÍÎÒÔÚÒ»ÆðµÄËûÈ´ÍêÈ«ÏóÊÇÁíÒ»¸öÈË¡£ÆäÊµËûºÜ»áÌåÌù±ðÈË£¬Ö»²»¹ý×ÜÊÇÒÔËûÌØÓÐµÄ·½Ê½£»µ±ËûÒÔÎªÃ»ÈË×¢ÒâÊ±£¬ÓÖ»áÏÖ³ö´àÈõµÄÒ»Ãæ¡£ËûÉõÖÁ¿ÉÒÔËµÊÇË³·þµÄ£¬ÏóÊÇº¦ÅÂÎÒ»á¶ªÆúËû¡£  
  
=======   
  
ÎÒ²»¶ÏµØÊÔ×Å¼ÇÆðÎÒºÍDracoµÄ¹ýÈ¥£¬»¹ÓÐÎÒÃÇÔø¹²ÓÐµÄ¸ÐÇé£¬È´ÓÖ±»Ò»´Î´ÎµÄÍ½ÀÍ´òµÃÄÕºÞ²»ÒÑ¡£ÎÒºÞÎÒÎÞ·¨»½»Ø¶ÔËûµÄ¼ÇÒä£¬¸üºÞËûÒÔ×Ô¼ºµÄ´æÔÚÊ±¿ÌÌáÐÑÎÒÒÑ¶ªÊ§µÄÄÇ¶ÎÉúÃü£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû¾Í²»ÄÜ·Å¹ýÎÒ£¿£¿  
  
  
  
³ý·Ç±ØÒª£¬ÎÒÃÇ´Ó²»½Ó´¥¶Ô·½µÄÉíÌå¡£Å¼¶ûµØ£¬ËûµÝ¹ý²ÍÅÌµÄÊÖÖ¸Ò²»áÔÚÎÒÖ¸¼âÉÏ³ÙÒÉÆ¬¿Ì£¬µ«Õâ¾ÍÊÇÈç½ñÎÒÁ©Ö®¼äµÄÈ«²¿¡£  
  
"ËûÎªÊ²Ã´²»Ô¸ÒâÅöÎÒ£¿"  
  
=======   
  
Ê¥µ®½Úµ½ÁË£¬Draco±¸ÏÂÁË·áÊ¢µÄÍí²Í£¬È«¶¼ÊÇÎÒ°®³ÔµÄ¶«Î÷¡£ÉÔºó£¬ÎÒÃÇ×øÔÚ±ÚÂ¯Ç°Æô¿ªÁËÒ»Æ¿ÆÏÌÑ¾Æ¡£  
  
²»ÖªÔõÃ´ÎÒ±ã»·×¡ÁËËûµÄË«¼ç£¬¸©ÏÂÉíÇáÇá×ÄÊ³ËûµÄ¾±ÎÑ¡£  
  
ËûµÄÉí×Ó¶¸µØÒ»½©£¬°ÑÎÒÍÆµ½ÁËÒ»ÅÔ¡£  
  
ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×Ëûµ½µ×ÔõÃ´ÁË¡£ËûÏ£Íû¼ÌÐøÎÒÃÇµÄ¹ØÏµ£¬È´ÓÖ¾Ü¾øÈÎºÎÉíÌåÉÏµÄÇ×êÇ£¿ÎÒÃÇ´ÓÎ´·ÖÏí¹ýÒ»¸öÎÇ£¬ÉõÖÁÁ¬Óµ±§¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¡  
  
ÂèµÄËûµ½µ×ÔÚ¸ÉÂð£¿ÎÒÓÖÔÚ¸ÉÂð£¿ËûÊÇ³ÉÐÄÏëÈÃÎÒ²»Í´¿ìÂð£¿ÎÒ±ØÐë¸Ï½ôÏë¸ö°ì·¨¹Ü×¡ÄÔ×ÓÀïÕâÐ©¸ÃËÀµÄÎÊÌâ£¬¿ÉËüÃÇ¾ÍÊÇ²»¿Ï±Õ×ì¡£  
  
ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû²»ÈÃÎÒÅö£¿ÒòÎªÎÒ²»ÊÇËûËù°®µÄÄÇ¸öHarry£¬ËùÒÔËûÌÖÑáÎÒ£¿ÎÒÐÄÀïÒ»¾ª£¬¿ÉÕâ¸öÄîÍ·¼ÌÐø¾À²øÔÚÐÄÍ·ÅÇ»²²»È¥¡£Ò»Ö»ÊÖ¹ØÇÐµØ°´ÉÏÎÒµÄ¼çÍ·£¬ÊÇDraco¡£  
  
"ÄãÔõÃ´ÁË£¿"  
  
"Ã»Ê²Ã´£¬"ÎÒÉªËõ×Å±Ü¿ªÁËËûÊÖÐÄ´«À´µÄÎÂÅ¯¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´ËûÒªÓÃÄÇÖÖÆÆËéµÄÑÛÉñ¿´×ÅÎÒ£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´ÎÒµÄÐÄÒª³é´¤µÃ·Â·ðËûµÄÍ´¿àÒÑ±ä³ÉÁËÎÒµÄ£¿"ÄãÌÖÑáÎÒ±§Äã£¿"Õâ¸öÎÊÌâ²»¼ÙË¼Ë÷µØ»¬³öÁËÉà¼â¡£  
  
"µ±È»²»£¡"DracoÒ»Á³ÑÈÒì¡£  
  
ÊÇÑÈÒìÓÚËû´ÓÎ´Ïëµ½ÕâÒ»µã£¿»¹ÊÇÑÈÒìÓÚÎÒµÄ²»ÐÒÑÔÖÐ£¿ÎÞÂÛÊÇÄÄÖÖ½âÊÍ£¬¶¼²»»áÏûÈ¥ÎÒÐÄÖÐµÄÃ¢´Ì¡£"ÄÇ¾ÍÖ¤Ã÷¸øÎÒ¿´£¬ÈÃÎÒÏàÐÅÄã²¢²»ºÞÎÒ£¡"  
  
ÎÒ²»µÈËû»Ø´ð¾Í¾¶Ö±³¶¿ªËûµÄ³ÄÒÂ£¬Ò»°ÑÀ­µ½Ñü¼ä£¬½ûïÀ×¡ÁËËûµÄÉÏ°ëÉí¡£ÎÒÈ«ÉíµÄÖØÁ¿½«ËûÑ¹ÔÚÉíÏÂ£¬ÓÖÓÃÏ¥¸Çêþ¿ªÁËËûµÄË«ÍÈ¡£  
  
ÎÒÒªÈÃËûÊÜ¿à£¬Òª¿´µ½ËûÔÚÍ´³þÖÐµÄÕ·×ªÉëÒ÷£¬ÎÒ²»×÷ÈÎºÎ×¼±¸µØ¾ÍÖ±½Ó²åÈëËûµÄÉíÌå£¬Ëû¸Ã³¢µ½Ê®±¶ÓÚÎÒµÄÍ´¿à¡£  
  
Èç¹ûËû²»Ô¸ÎÒÅöËû£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´ÓÖÒª×°×öÏ²»¶ÎÒ£¿ËûÃ÷ÖªÎÒÒÑ²»ÊÇËûËù°®µÄÄÇ¸öÈË£¬¶øÇÒ¿ÉÄÜÓÀÔ¶¶¼±ä²»»ØÔ­À´µÄÄ£Ñù¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû»¹ÒªÃ¿ÌìÃ¿ÌìÀ´ÕâÀï£¿¾ÍÎªÁËÀûÓÃÎÒÒÑÉîÈë¹ÇËèµÄ¸º×ï¸ÐÀ´ÕÛÄ¥ÎÒ£¿  
  
ÎÒ½«È«²¿µÄÆøÁ¦Óë·ßºÞ¶¼´ÌÈëËûÌåÄÚ£¬Ëû±ØÐë½ÓÊÜÎÒµÄÉíÌå£¬ÎÒµÄ--¶ø²»ÊÇÁíÒ»¸öHarryµÄ¡£  
  
=======   
  
ÎÒ¶ÔDracoµÄ¸ÐÇé¾¿¾¹ÊÇ´ÓºÎÊ±ÆðÑØ×ÅÄÇÌõ±©Å°Ö®Â·Ô½»¬Ô½Ô¶£¬Á¬ÎÒ×Ô¼ºÒ²Ëµ²»ÇåÁË¡£ÎÒÖ»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÎÞ·¨ÔÙ³ÐÊÜËû³ÁÄ¬ÎÞÑÔµÄÆÚ´ý£¬ËûÈÔÆíÅÎ×ÅÄ³ÌìÎÒÐÑÀ´ºóÄÜÔÙ´Î±ä³ÉÄÇ¸ö³öÊÂÇ°µÄHarry¡£  
  
ÎÒ¿´µÃ³ö£¬ÆäÊµËûÔçÒÑÃ÷°×ÄÇÒ²ÐíÓÀÔ¶¶¼²»»á·¢Éú¡£ÎÒÔ÷ºÞËûÑÛÖÐÉÁ¹ýµÄÊ§Íû£¬¸üºÞ×Ô¼ºÐÄÀïÎÞÒòµÄÇ¸¾Î£¬ÄÇ±¾²»ÊÇÎÒµÄ´í¡£  
  
ÓÐÊ±£¬ÎÒ¼¸ºõÈÏ¶¨ËûÀ´µ½ÎÒÉí±ßÖ»ÊÇ³öÓÚÒ»¸öÄ¿µÄ--ÎªÁËÎÒ²»Ôø×ö¹ýµÄÊÂÀ´³Í·£ÎÒ¡£ËûÔ¹ºÞÎÒº¦ËûÊ§È¥ÁËÁíÒ»¸öHarry¡£  
  
¿ÉËûÔõÃ´¸ÒÔð±¸ÎÒ£¿ÔõÃ´¸ÒÔÚÕÛÄ¥ÎÒµÄÍ¬Ê±»¹×ö³öÒ»¸±ÊÜÉËµÄÄ£Ñù£¿ÔõÃ´¸ÒÃ÷Öª×Ô¼ºÁîÎÒ²»¿ì»¹ÌìÌì³öÏÖÔÚÎÒÑÛÇ°£¿ËûÔõÃ´µ¨¸ÒÕâÑù£¿  
  
=======   
  
½øÎÝÊ±£¬DracoÕýÔÚÉ³·¢ÉÏ¶ºÅªÄÇÖ»ºÚÃ¨¡£  
  
ËûµÄÁì´øºÍ±ãÑ¥Ò»ÆðËæÒâµØÈÓÔÚµØÉÏ£¬³ÄÉÀÁì¿Ú³¨¿ª×Å£¬ÄÇ´àÈõÒ×ËéµÄÄ£Ñù£¬¼òÖ±Ïó¸ö±ØÐëÐ¡ÐÄÇá·ÅµÄ´ÉÍÞÍÞ¡£ÎÒÕæÏë½«ËûË¤¸ö·ÛËé¡£  
  
"àË¡£"ÎÒ´òÁËÉùÕÐºô¡£  
  
ËûÃ»ÓÐ»Ø´ð£¬Ö»ÊÇ½«ÊÓÏßÔÙ´ÎÄý½áµ½ÎÒµÄÁ³ÉÏ£¬Ñ°ÃÙ×Å£¬ÅÎÍû×Å¡£  
  
ÎÒ¶Á²»¶®ËûÑÛÖÐµÄ¸ÐÇé£¬ÄÇÀïËÆºõÊ²Ã´¶¼ÓÐ¡£  
  
"Ïë°¤²ÙÁËÂð£¿"ÎÒÂþ²»¾­ÐÄµØË¦ÏÂÕâÒ»¾ä±ãÏòÎÔÊÒ×ßÈ¥£¬Ëû¿Ï¶¨»á¸ú¹ýÀ´µÄ£¬ÕâÎÒÖªµÀ¡£ÎÒÒ»ÃæÍÑÒÂ·þÒ»ÃæÍµî©ÁËÒ»ÑÛÅÔ±ß¾µÖÐµÄËû¡£ËûµÄÉñÉ«ÒÀ¾É¡£µÚÒ»´ÎÌýµ½ÎÒÄÇÑùÎÊ£¬ËûÔø¶ßàÂÁËÒ»ÏÂ£»Ö®ºó¾ÍÔÙÃ»ÓÐÈÎºÎ·´Ó¦£¬ºÃÏñµÃ¹ýÌì»¨µÄÈË´Ó´ËÓÐÁËÃâÒßÁ¦¡£  
  
ÎÒµÃ×öÐ©Ê²Ã´ÇýÉ¢ËûÑÛÖÐµÄ·×ÂÒ¾À½áµÄÇéÐ÷¡£Ê©¼ÓÍ´¿àÊÇ×î·½±ãµÄ¡£ÊÜÉËÊ±ËûµÄÁ³ÉÏÖ»»áÊ£ÏÂÄÇÖÖ¿à³þÄÑµ±µÄ±íÇé£¬Èç´Ë¼òµ¥¡£¶ø²åÈëËûµÄÉíÌåÓÖ×ÜÄÜÈÃÎÒÊÕ»ñÕ÷·þµÄ¿ì¸Ð£¬ËûµÄÒ»ÇÐ¶¼ÔÚÎÒµÄÖ§ÅäÏÂ¡£  
  
ÐÔ½»Ê±ÎÒÃÇ´Ó²»Ëµ»°£¬ÍêÈ«Ã»ÓÐÄÇÖÖ±ØÒª¡£ÎÒÃÇÒ²Ö»»áÊ¹ÓÃÒ»ÖÖ×ËÊÆ£ºDracoÇüÏ¥¹òµ¹¸©ÏÂÉí×Ó£¬½«Í·ÉîÂñÈë´²µæÖÐ£¬µÈ´ýÎÒ´ÓËûÉíºó½øÈë£¬Ã¿´Î¶¼ÊÇÖ±½ØÁËµ±µÄ¹á´©£¬ÎÒ²»»áÎªËû×öÈÎºÎ×¼±¸¡£  
  
ÓëÎÒµÄÐÔ½»ÓÀÔ¶ÊÇÑªÁÜÁÜµÄÌÛ£¬µ«Draco´Ó²»¾Ü¾ø¡£  
  
ÓÐÒ»´ÎÎÒÎÊËûºÞ²»ºÞÎÒ¡£  
  
Ëûàéà¿×ÅÍÂ³ö¼¸¸ö×Ö£¬ÌýÆðÀ´·Â·ðÊÇÔÚËµ£º"ÎÒ°ì²»µ½¡£"  
  
ËûÎªÊ²Ã´²»ÄÜºÞÎÒ£¿Ò²ÐíÎÒÓÀÔ¶ÎÞ·¨¶®µÃËû¡£  
  
=======   
  
Çå³¿ÐÑÀ´£¬Ê×ÏÈÓ³ÈëÑÛÖÐÊÇ´°Íâ»ýÂúÐÂÑ©µÄÖ¦èâ¡£ÎÒ×ß½øÔ¡ÊÒ£¬³åÈ¥ÉíÉÏµÄ¾«ÒººÍÑªÎÛ£¬ÕâÐ©¶¼ÊôÓÚDraco¡£ÎÒ²»Ô¸×Ô¼ºÆ¤·ôÉÏÕ´È¾ËûµÄÎ¶µÀ¡£  
  
ËûÕý×øÔÚ²Í×ÀÅÔ£¬Ò»±­Ë®¶ËÔÚÊÖÖÐ¡£  
  
ËûµÄÊÓÏß¸úËæÎÒ×ßÏò³÷¹ñ£¬¿´×ÅÎÒ´ò¿ª¹ñÃÅÑ°ÕÒ×÷ÎªÔç²ÍµÄÃæ°ü¡£ÓÖÊÇÄÇ¸ÃËÀµÄÂúÊÇÆÚ´ýµÄÑÛÉñ£¬ÎÒ²»ÓÃ»ØÍ·Ò²ÄÜ´Ó±³ÉÏµÄ´ÌÍ´ÖÐ·Ö±æµÃ³ö¡£  
  
"²»ÐíµÉ×ÅÎÒ£¡"ÎÒ´óºÈÒ»Éù£¬ÅéµØÔÒÉÏ¹ñÃÅ£¬Ôç²Í¶ÙÊ±ÍüÁË¸ö¸É¾»¡£  
  
ËûË³´ÓµØ´¹ÏÂÑÛÁ±£¬×ª¶ø×¢ÊÓÊÖÖÐµÄË®±­¡£  
  
ÕâÖÖÑ±·þÈÃÎÒÓú·¢ÄÕÅ­£¬ÎÒÒ»°Ñ¶á¹ý²£Á§±­ÏòËûµÄÍ·ÉÏÔÒÈ¥¡£  
  
±­×ÓÔÚËû±¾ÄÜµÄ×èµ²ÏÂ·ÉÏòÒ»ÅÔ£¬ÔÚÇ½±ÚÉÏ×²µÃ·ÛÉíËé¹Ç¡£ËÄ½¦µÄ²ÐÆ¬²Á¹ýËûµÄÃæ¼Õ£¬»ÙËðÁËÔ­±¾µÄ°×ðªÎÞè¦¡£ÑªË®Ëæ¼´´ÓÉË¿ÚÀïÉø³ö£¬ËûÈ´ÏñÊÇºÁÎÞÖª¾õ£¬Ò»¶¯²»¶¯£¬Ò»Éù²»³ö£¬Ä¿¹âÈÔ¾ÉÄý¹ÌÔÚÎÒÉíÉÏ£¬Ö»ÊÇÄÇÆäÖÐµÄÏ£ÍûÒÑ»¯ÎªãµÈ»¡£  
  
ÎÒ×ª¹ýÉí£¬±Ü¿ªÁËËûµÄÊÓÏß¡£  
  
ÎÒÌý¼ûËû´ÓÒÎ×ÓÉÏÆðÉí£¬×ßµ½Ò»ÅÔ¼ðÊ°µØÉÏµÄËéÆ¬¡£½ô½ÓµÄÒ»Éù¶Ì´ÙµÄÍ´ºô±ÆÎÒ»Ø¹ýÍ·È¥¡£ËûÐÞ³¤ÓÅÑÅµÄÊÖÖ¸ÒÑ½þÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄÑªË®ÖÐ£¬ÃÖÉ¢¿ªÀ´µÄãéãéÒóºìÕýÔÚÍÌÊÉ´óÀíÊ¯°ã¹â½àÈá»¬µÄÆ¤·ô¡£  
  
"×¡ÊÖ¡£"ÎÒÌý¼ûÁË×Ô¼º½©Ó²µÄÉùÒô¡£  
  
Ö»ÕâÒ»´Î£¬ËûÃ»ÓÐ·þ´ÓÎÒµÄÃüÁî¡£DracoÊ°ÆðÁíÒ»¿é²£Á§£¬ÈÎÆ¾ËüÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄ¼¡·ôÉÏ¸î¿ªÓÖÒ»µÀÁÑ¿Ú¡£  
  
ÐÄµ×Ê²Ã´¶«Î÷ºöµÄ¶ÏÕÛÁË¡£ÎÒ¼¸²½³åµ½ËûÉíÇ°£¬Ò»½Å¶å×¡ËûÏÊÑªÁÜÀìµÄÊÖ£¬ÔÙÓÃÐ¬¸úËÀËÀÒ»Ðý£¬ÈÃÆäÖÐÈñÀûµÄËéÆ¬Ã»ÈëÈâÄÚ¡£"×¡ÊÖ£¡"  
  
  
  
ËûÌ§ÆðÑÛ£¬ÎÒ¾ªÆæµØ·¢ÏÖÄÇÀïÃæÊ¢ÂúÁËÀáË®¡£µ«ÏÈÇ°µÄãµÈ»ÒÑ¾­²»¼û£¬´úÖ®ÒÔ²Â¶ÈÓëÊÔÌ½µÄÄ¿¹â£¬ËûÕýÆóÍ¼ÕÒ³öÎÒÐÄµ×Éî´¦µÄ¶¯»ú¡£  
  
ÎÒÎÞ·¨ÔÙ³ÐÊÜËûµÄÑÛÉñ£¬Ö»¾õµÃ×Ô¼º¾ÍÒª·èÁË¡£ÎÒ×¥ÆðÃÅ±ßµÄÍâÌ×£¬Ò»Í·ÔúÁË³öÈ¥£¬ÍâÃæÓÖ¿ªÊ¼ÏÂÑ©ÁË¡£  
  
´óÆ¬µÄÑ©»¨Ó­Ãæ´òÀ´£¬ÆËµ½ÎÒÉíÉÏ£¬×ê½øÍ··¢Àï£¬×ÝÈ»ÊÇÕâÁÝÙýµÄº®ÒâÒ²Ô¶±ÈÎÒÐÄÖÐ½©ËÀµÄ¾øÍûÒªÎÂÅ¯Ðí¶à¡£  
  
Éíºó´«À´DracoµÄºôº°£¬ËûÒ»¶¨ÊÇ½ôËæ×ÅÎÒ×·ÁË³öÀ´¡£  
  
"Harry£¡"  
  
ÎÒÍ£ÏÂ½Å²½»Ø¹ýÉí£¬È´¿´µ½Ëû¾¹È»Á¬ÍâÌ×¶¼Ã»´©£¬Å­ÆøÖØÓÖÐÚÓ¿¶øÉÏ¡£Ëûµ¥±¡µÄÉíÌåÔõÃ´ÄÜºÁÎÞÕÚµ²µØÍ¦¹ýÕâÑùµÄÌìÆø£¿ÔÚÎÒÐÄ¿Ú´¦ÒþÒþ×÷Í´µÄÓÖÊÇÊ²Ã´£¿  
  
ÎÒÒ»¶¨ÊÇÎÞÒâÖÐÎæ×¡ÁËÐØ¿Ú£¬ÒòÎªDraco¼±ÅÜ¼¸²½³å¹ýÀ´£¬½ô½ô±§×¡ÁËÎÒ¡£  
  
"Äã»¹ºÃ°É£¿"ËûµÄÃ¿Ò»¸ö×ÖÀï¶¼Í¸×Åµ£ÓÇ¡£  
  
"²»ÐíÅöÎÒ£¡"ÎÒÒ»°Ñ½«ËûË¦¿ª£¬´ø×Å²¡Ì¬µÄÂú×ãÄ¿ÊÓËûôóôò×ÅÍËºó¼¸²½£¬µ¹ÔÚÑ©ÖÐ¡£ºÃÒ»»á¶ùËû¶¼Ã»ÓÐ¶¯¾²£¬Ó¨°×µÄµØÃæÉÏÏÊÑªËÄ½¦¡£ÎÒ×ßµ½ËûÃæÇ°£¬Å­²»¿É¶ôµØ¿ªÊ¼Ò»½Å½ÓÒ»½ÅõßÏÂ¡£ÎªÊ²Ã´Ëû¾Í²»ÄÜÈÃÎÒÇå¾²»á¶ù£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´Òª¸ú×ÅÎÒÅÜ³öÀ´£¿ÎªÊ²Ã´ËûÁ¬ÕÕ¹Ë×Ô¼ºµÄ³£Ê¶¶¼Ã»ÓÐ£¿  
  
ÎÒÃ¿Ò»½Å¶¼¶Ô×¼ÁËËûµÄºóÑü¡£"²»ÐíÄã¸ú×ÅÎÒ£¡²»ÐíÄã¹ýÀ´£¡²»ÐíÓÃÄã¸ÃËÀµÄÑÛ¾¦µÉÎÒ£¡²»ÐíÔÙÖ¸ÍûÎÒÏëÆðÄã£¡Í³Í³¶¼²»Ðí£¡"  
  
ËûÉëÒ÷×ÅÔÚÑ©µØÉÏ·­¹ýÉí¡£  
  
ÎÒÒÀÈ»²»Í£½Å¡£"ÎªÊ²Ã´ÄãÒªºÍÎÒÔÚÒ»Æð£¿ÎÒ¸ù±¾²»Ï²»¶Äã£¡ÎÒºÞÄã£¡ÎÒºÞÄã£¡ÎÒ²»Ïë¸úÄãÓÐÊ²Ã´¹ØÏµ£¡ÎÒºÞÄã£¡"Ò»Õó¿ÈËÔÖÕÓÚÖÆÖ¹ÁËÎÒµÄº°½Ð£¬ºíÁüÀïÓÖÍ´ÓÖÑ÷£¬ÏñÊÇÈû½øÁËÒ»´óÍÅÉ°Ö½¡£  
  
DracoÕõÔú×ÅÕ¾Æð£¬ÎÒ·öÒ²²»·ö£¬ÓÃÁËºÃÒ»»á¶ùËû²ÅÖÕÓÚÖ±ÆðÉí×Ó,²»×¡µØ²ü¶¶£¬ÑÀ³Ý´ò×ÅÀäÕ½.ÉíÉÏ±¾¾Í²»¹»Å¯ºÍµÄÃ«ÉÀÏÖÔÚÓÖ±»Ñ©Ë®½þµÃÍ¸Êª,±Ç¼âºÍ×ì´½ÊÇ³äÑªµÄÍ¨ºì£¬»ÒÃ£Ã£µÄÑÛ¾¦ÔÚ²Ô°×ÊÝÇÍµÄÁ³ÉÏÔ½·¢ÏÔµÃÍ»Ø£¡£  
  
ÎÒËµ²»ÇåÐÄÖÐÄÇÒìÑùµÄ¸Ð¾õµ½µ×ÊÇÊ²Ã´£¬Ö»ÖªµÀºÍDracoÔÚÒ»ÆðÔ½¾Ã£¬ÄÇ¸Ð¾õ±ãÔ½Ç¿ÁÒ£¬¼¸ºõÒª°ÑÎÒËºËé¡£ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙÃæ¶ÔËû£¬²»ÄÜÔÙ¿´µ½ËûÂú»³ÆÚ´ýµÄË«ÑÛ£¬ÔÙÕâÑùÏÂÈ¥ÎÒµÄÀíÖÇºÍÎÒµÄÊÀ½çÈ«¶¼ÒªËÄ·ÖÎåÁÑ¡£  
  
"Harry£¿"ËûµÄÉùÒôÀï¾»ÊÇÇÓÒâ¡£  
  
"Õæ²»Ã÷°×ÎÒ¸ÉÂðÀÏÒªÏë×ÅÄã£¿"ÎÒ±ÕÉÏÁËÑÛ¾¦£¬ËÆºõÕâÑù¾Í¸üÄÜÈÃËûÐÑÎòµ½×Ô¼ºÓÐ¶à¿ÉºÞ¡£"ÎÒÃ¿·ÖÃ¿Ãë¶¼ÔÚÏëÄã¡£ÎÒÏë¼ÇÆð¹ýÈ¥µÄÊÂ£¬¿É¾ÍÊÇ×ö²»µ½¡£ÄãÔÚ±ÆÎÒÎª¸ù±¾²»¸Ã¸ºÔðµÄÊÂÇé¶ø±§Ç¸¡£"ÎÒÉîÉîÎü½øÒ»¿ÚÆø£¬ÈÃ×Ô¼ºµÄÐØÇ»×¢Âú±ùÀä¡£"Äã°ÑÎÒµÄÉú»î¸ãµÃÒ»Ôã¡£Ã¿Ìì³ýÁËÏëÄã£¬ÎÒÊ²Ã´ÊÂ¶¼¸É²»ÁË£¬ÎÒÌÖÑáÕâÑù¡£"  
  
"ÎÒ¡¢ÎÒ²»Ã÷°×¡£"  
  
ËûÃ£È»ÈôÊ§µÄÓïÆø»ÐÈçÎÞÐÎµÄË¿£¬³¶×¡ÁËÎÒµÄÐÄ¡£  
  
"¿É--"DracoµÄÉùÒô±»·ç´µµÃÖ§ÀëÆÆËé¡£"ÄãÊÇ²»ÊÇÏëËµ£¬ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙ¼ûµ½ÄãÁË£¿"  
  
ÄÇ¸ùË¿³éµÃ¸ü½ôÁË£¬¼¸ºõÒª½«ÎÒµÄÐÄÀ­³ÉÁ½°ë¡£ÎÒÕö¿ªÑÛ£¬¿´¼ûËûÃæÉÏÒ»µÀ¶³½áµÄÀáºÛ¡£  
  
´óÑ©ÂäÁËËûÂúÍ·ÂúÉí£¬·Â·ð¾ÍÒª¹ü×ÅËûÆ¬Æ¬É¢Âä£¬²»¸´´æÔÚ¡£  
  
Ò»Éùà¨Æü´ÓÎÒºí¼ä¼·³ö£¬ÎÒ²»±Ø²ÁÁ³Ò²ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÕýÔÚ¿ÞÆü¡£ÀáË®¹öÂäÏÂÀ´£¬±ùµÃ´Ì¹Ç£¬ÌÌµÃ×ÆÈË¡£  
  
"¸æËßÎÒ£¬µ½µ×ÒªÔõÃ´×ö£¬²ÅÄÜÈÃÎÒ¼ÌÐøÁôÔÚÄãÉúÃüÀï¡£"DracoµÄÉùÒô²ü¶¶×ÅÔ½À´Ô½µÍ¡£  
  
ÀÏÌì£¬ËûÎÞÁ¦µÃ¼òÖ±ÏóÒÑ¾­ËÀÈ¥¡£  
  
ÓÐÊ²Ã´¶«Î÷Ëæ×ÅÕâ¸öÄîÍ·ÔÚÎÒµÄÌåÄÚËé³ÉÁËÇ§Æ¬¡£Draco£¬ËÀÁË£¬ÕâÁ½¸ö´ÊÁ¬ÔÚÒ»Æð£¬ÈÃÎÒ¿ÚÖÐ·ÖÃÚ³öÒ»¹ÉÄÑÑÔµÄÉ¬Î¶¡£  
  
Ò»É²ÄÇ¼ä£¬ËùÓÐ¸º×ï¸ÐÓë½¹ÂÇ¸Ð¶¼ÔÙ²»ÄÜ×èÀ¹ÎÒ£¬ÎÒÖ»ÏëÒªDracoÁôÔÚÎÒµÄ»³±§Àï£¬ÁôÔÚÎÒµÄÉúÃüÀï¡£µ½µ×´ÓÊ²Ã´Ê±ºòÆð£¬Ëû¾¹±ä³ÉÁËÎÒÉúÃüÖÐÈç´ËÖØÒªµÄÒ»²¿·Ö£¿  
  
ÎÒ½«ËûÀ­½ø»³ÖÐ£¬²»Í£Èà´ê×ÅËûµÄ±³²¿ÎªËûÈ¡Å¯£¬²¢Ð¡ÐÄµØ±Ü¿ªÁË·½²ÅÖ×ÆðµÄÓÙÇà¡£  
  
Ò²ÐíDracoËù°®µÄÒÀÈ»ÊÇÄÇ¸ö¹ýÈ¥µÄÓ°×Ó£¬µ«Ö»ÒªËû»¹ºÍÎÒÔÚÒ»Æð£¬Ê²Ã´¶¼¿ÉÒÔÎÞËùÎ½ÁË¡£ÎÒ²»»áÔÙÒªÇóËûµÄ°®£¬½öËû´æÔÚ¾ÍÒÑ×ã¹»×ã¹»¡£  
  
"ÉÏµÛ°¡¡£"ÎÒ¾²¾²µØ´­Ï¢×Å¡£ÖÕÓÚÎÒÎªÐØÖÐÓô»ýÒÑ¾ÃµÄÇé¸ÐÕÒµ½ÁËÄÇ¸öÊÊºÏµÄ×Ö£º°®¡£  
  
=======   
  
ÎÒÖªµÀ£¬ÔÚ¾­ÀúÁËÕâÒ»ÇÐÖ®ºó£¬ÖØÐÂ½¨Á¢ÎÒÃÇµÄ¹ØÏµ±ØÈ»ÊÇ¼èÄÑµÄ£¬µ«ÎÒ²»ÄÜÔÙÎÞÊÓÐÄÖÐÕæÊµµÄ¸Ð¾õ¡£ÎÒ°®Ëû£¬ÎÒÎÞ·¨Àë¿ªËû£¬ÒòÎª£¬Ã»ÓÐËûµÄÅã°é£¬ÎÒµÄÊÀ½ç½«Ö»Ê£Ò»Æ¬ºÚ°µ¡£  
  
£¨Íê£© 


End file.
